


Beautiful Crime

by DaughterofEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofEL/pseuds/DaughterofEL
Summary: Kara and Lena go on their first date
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 435





	Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Lonely Gun
> 
> Happy Reading

Lena dressed carefully for her date with Kara. She wanted to look hot for her, but also wanted to protect the image that her hometown still had of her. She fully intended on getting fucked tonight, but she definitely didn't want people muttering slut under their breath every time she went out in public, so she would have to be careful. 

College in the big city of National City had opened Lena's eyes to a lot of things big time museums, traveling Broadway shows, and a much more liberal, permissive lifestyle. Lena never tried drugs during her four years at National City University, but she knew plenty of people who had, including her best friend Andrea, and she didn’t hold it against her, figuring that college was the time in your life to experiment.

Andrea’s drug experiments hadn't been nearly as surprising to Lena as her friend’s sexual experiments with other girls had been. Both being raised by rather conservative families in their hometowns the Luthors and Rojas prided themselves on their public image.

So when Lena had come back to National City University early one weekend to find Andrea sharing her bed with a female exchange student Imra Ardeen who was at the university on a cheerleading scholarship.  
Lena was quite intrigued by the prospect of being sexually intimate with another girl.  
That is how Lena and Andrea had started their friends with benefits relationship. It felt comfortable for both women seeing as both were already familiar with each being best friends since childhood. Both of them explored the other's bodies. Both Lena and Andrea took turns eating each other out and finger fucking the other. It was Andrea who had insisted on trying toys in the bedroom. One stormy day when classes had been cancelled and the two were stuck in their dorm room bored out of their minds. Andrea surprised Lena by strolling into their shared bathroom and coming out sporting a rather large purple dildo strapped between her legs. Lena was more than happy to oblige as she quickly disrobed and laid naked on her twin sized dorm room bed thighs spread wide as Andrea thrusted deep into her wet overly sensitive pussy. The two tried dating after that eventually both women came to the same conclusion that they were better off as friends than girlfriends.  
_______________________________________

Being raised by her adoptive parents the Danvers along with her adoptive older sister Alex. Who welcomed Kara into their home when her cousin Clark just decided to abandon her with them. Kara felt some resentment towards Clark for that. But the Danvers were nice, kind and friendly people who took her in and raised her as their own.

Kara for her part was first introduced to sex at an earlier age. One night at a high school party, Kara and her friends had gotten involved in a game of spin the bottle with several other students, including a stunning brunette who had just moved to Midvale from National City. That girl's name was Siobhan Smythe, and Kara had ended up kissing her three times during the game, with Siobhan shoving a hand inside her jeans the third time feeling Kara’s not so little erection pressing against her palm.

Kara found herself unable to stop Siobhan from copping a thorough feel, and when she and Kara ended up outside of the Danvers house as Kara snuck Siobhan in through her bedroom window. Luckily Alex was already away at college and Kara had the room to herself. Both quickly rid each other of their clothes as Siobhan knelt down in front of Kara taking her large thick veiny cock into her mouth. Making Kara come instantly. Eventually Siobhan had completed her conquest by straddling Kara and riding her condom covered cock until the blonde came deep inside of her.

Realizing she could cum without her super seed breaking through the condom relieved Kara, both sexually and emotionally, and while she hadn't stayed with Siobhan, she had started a relationship with a longtime friend Lucy Lane. The two best friends stayed together for about two years, until Kara found out about Lucy’s plan to move to Metropolis for college and join her father in the military as part of the JAG Corps. The two parted ways deciding to remain friends both knowing that a long distance relationship would not work for either of them.

Having been burned once by love, Kara avoided any serious romances after that, though she dated frequently and didn't mind the occasional fuck. As far as she was concerned, Lena was just the next girl in the long line of women she had had the pleasure of fucking, but their first time had been so hot that Kara wanted another shot at burying herself inside of Lena’s warm, wet and tight pussy before she let Lena down easy by telling her she wasn’t looking for a relationship.  
_________________________________________

Kara began to dress for her date with Lena, wearing a fitted navy t-shirt, with a maroon bomber jacket over her shirt. Along with some black chinos and a pair of black dress boots. She decide to leave her hair down in its natural loose blonde curls as she made her way out and to Lena’s address. Lena for her part had finally settled on a knee-length black silk halter dress, which was stylish, showed off her porcelain skin and was demure enough for Midvale, and yet easy to take off when the time came. Kara made it to Lana’s at seven, in her newly washed Carbon Black Metallic GMC Sierra 1500 pickup truck, and walked to the door.

Andrea had been in utter disbelief when Lena had admitted to her that she had participated in random roadside sex with “Officer Cock” two days earlier and had agreed to a date with her for tonight. Andrea was still in disbelief that she had insisted on staying until Lena’s date showed up so she could see for herself. Lena had taken the chance to make a bet with Andrea. If Andrea won and Kara was a no-show, Lena would have to go on a date with the person of Andrea’s choice, Seeing as Andrea was currently dating Russell Rogers who had a best friend William Dey who Andrea thought would hit it off with Lena. Even though Lena had already insisted she was not interested in that snobby and dull asshole Brit.  
So Lena was hoping that Kara wouldn’t let her down and show up. For Lena’s part if Kara did show and Lena won, Andrea would have to share her latest blueprints for her new line of virtual contacts for her company Obsidian.

Andrea was sitting on a couch, peering out the front window when she noticed Kara get out from her truck. ‘Shit!’ Andrea thought. ‘She’s here’ Lena’s already been fucked by Officer Cock. She spent the next few moments going over the blueprints for her new project and how Lena who more than likely would improve her current design.

Lena had just finished an application of Channel Number Five and was wiggling her way into her slip when the front door rang. Lena looked at her bedside alarm clock and saw Kara was right on time. “Good girl.” Lena thought, and as she picked up her dress to pull it on, she wondered about those Obsidian virtual contact lenses blue prints that Andrea had being working on. Lena knew that working alongside Andrea and combining both of their intellects they could achieve greatness.

Andrea’s official reason for being downstairs was to welcome Kara inside and keep her company for a minute because Lena had been running behind in her date preparations.

“Oh Hello.” Andrea said brightly, as she opened the door for Kara. “My name is Andrea, you must be Lena’s date.” Andrea said eyeing the blonde taking in her appearance lingering on her crotch from what Lena had told her, Kara was huge and Andrea wanted to sneak a peek through Kara’s pants

Kara stood in the doorway waiting for Andrea to let her in. Kara gave her a small smile as she noticed the woman giving her the once over and staring intently at her crotch. “So can I come in?” Kara asked as she nodded her head inside the two story penthouse.  
“Oh yes of course come in, I’m sorry how rude of me.” Andrea said holding the door open as Kara walked in. Andrea took the opportunity to stare at Kara’s ass in her tight black chinos.

She closed the door as she announced “Lena your date is here!”  
Lena was adjusting her dress as she came downstairs.  
Noticing how Kara was dressed making Lena want to pounce on her right there in her living room.  
“Wow you look lovely.” Kara said as her eyes never left Lena’s as she descended the stairs. Kara cleared her through before she spoke again “Nice place you got here. Very sheek and expensive.” Lena laughed as Kara held her hand out for Lena to take as she descended the last step. “Shall we?” Kara said as she led Lena out the door.  
“Don’t wait up Andi.” Lena told her friend who nodded watching as the couple made their way out. As she made her way into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine and look through her blue prints.  
__________________________________________

Kara opened the door for Lena and helped her into the truck. Once Kara had got into the truck and began to drive Lena spoke up  
“So where are you taking me?”  
“Mmm well I thought a good meal would be a nice way to start off the date.” Kara said as she took her eyes off the road long enough to peer into Lena’s. “After that, we’ll see.”

They ate at a local Chinese restaurant that Kara had become a regular at due to her predilection for potstickers. Kara ordered 8 whole orders of potstickers and Lena ordered moo goo gai pan along with some spring rolls. Both sharing Chinese egg custard tarts for dessert.

Kara’s left hand had rested on Lena’s thigh, but she'd kept it on top of her dress, and hadn't done more than give Lena a few gentle squeezes during the course of the meal. The thing that surprised both Kara and Lena as they talked over the course of their meal, was that they truly liked the person they were with, so much so that both had dawdled over the dessert to continue talking and were both already considering the possibility of a second date by the time they finished eating and headed back onto the street.

“Where would you like to go next?” Kara asked, as they walked down the wide sidewalk toward the truck.

Lena slipped her hand into Kara’s and gave it a gentle squeeze before looking up at her. “Anywhere, really.”  
“Well that’s good because there’s a drive in movie playing just outside of town. It’s perfect we’ll be all alone in the back of my spacious pick up truck.” Kara gave her a sly smile as Lena looked at her one of her perfect dark eyebrows arched questionly.

“What?” Kara asked her, getting a little nervous at her reaction. “Do you not what to uh...do you not want to go?” Kara asked blushing as she scratched the back of her neck. Lena let out a laugh at Kara’s nervousness.  
“You’re so cute when you’re flustered. Of course I want to go.” Lena told her getting closer to whisper in her ear “I can’t wait to have your huge cock back inside my needy little pussy Officer Cock.”

Kara quickly led Lena back into the truck again and then ran around to hop in herself. The drive to drive in was comfortably low key. Lena had scooted over to the middle of the truck as she reached for Kara’s right hand as she interlaced their fingers holding hands the whole way to the drive in.

When they finally reached the drive-in and Kara paid for two admissions as she drove around to find a parking spot. They had arrived a little early as the sun was still up and would be for another half hour, which gave Kara a wide selection of parking places to choose from. Lena was completely unsurprised when Kara chose a parking spot towards the back row. What did surprise her was that Kara was backing into the space so that the bed of the pickup truck pointed toward the movie screen. Kara helped Lena out of the cab of the truck and then lowered the tailgate which had a convenient step built in for easy access.  
Lena looked inside the truck's very spacious bed and saw a mattress with a fitted sheet, covered by two thick blankets and topped with two fluffy pillows.

“So, we're watching the movie from back here?” Lena asked rhetorically. She turned around and allowed Kara to lift her up onto the tailgate, where she sat while dangling her legs over the end. “Looks like someone was expecting to get laid back here, too.”

“Of course.” Kara winked at Lena as she gave her a sly grin that caused her to shiver with anticipation. Kara stood in front of Lena, right between her legs, and placed her hands on her thighs, right under her dress. Kara’s long as dexterous fingers moved in slow strokes up and down the tops of Lena’s thighs. Making Lena want to spread her legs a little further for Kara to explore her more. But Lena was brought out of her naughty thoughts when Kara asked  
“What kind of stuff do you want from the concession stand?”

“Huh?” Lena had been concentrating so hard on the ache of her pussy as it throbbed in need wanting to be filled by Kara’s big cock that she had missed what Kara had said.

“Do you want any candy, popcorn or soda?” Kara repeated herself. Clearly enjoying how Lena had been lost in her gentle caresses.  
“Oh.” Lena replied, coming out of her daze . “A large Diet Coke and a large tub of buttery popcorn. Make sure you get real butter though, none of the fake stuff.”

“Okay.” Kara said. Her last stroke up Lena’s legs touched her panties and Kara’s hands quickly dove behind Lena’s ass to grasp her panties and roughly yanked them down her smooth legs to her knees, at which point Kara dropped them and let them fall off Lena’s feet. Stooping to pick up the silk garment, Kara nodded toward the bed she had made up in the back of her truck. “I'll go get the snacks, but when I get back, I'll expect you to be under the blankets and completely naked.”

Lena was surprised enough by Kara’s directness that she nearly choked on her tongue. “W-What?”

“You heard me.” Kara replied. “I want you naked, with your clothes folded and ready for me to store in the cab of the truck.” Kara paused long enough to give Lena a devilish wink. “After all, you don't want that pretty dress to get ruined, do you?”

Lena shook her head no and swung her legs up onto the tailgate to remove her heels. When she was done, Kara took her heels and panties and placed them inside the truck's cab, before locking the door and heading to the distant concession stand. Lena then shut the tailgate, climbed over it and onto the mattress and laid down, before pulling the two blankets over her and propping a pillow beneath her head. 

With as far as Kara had to go and as long as the line at the concession stand already was, she knew she had plenty of time to strip, but she had to do it under the blankets, with the last rays of the May sun illuminating the whole drive-in so that anyone who came close could see her if she didn't lie flat. Even though the sides of the truck’s bed hid her from most people, if anyone parked next to them in a truck of their own, they would be able to look over and see her, plain as day. If that happened, she knew it wouldn't take much imagination for them to figure out what she was doing under the blankets.

Still, Lena found the kinky nature of stripping for Kara in the back of the drive-in as a complete turn-on for her. Figuring her best defense against getting caught was to start and get finished before anyone else parked nearby, Lena slipped the dress halter straps off her shoulders and down her arms. By the time the dress fell off her hands, it was already down to her waist, so she went back up top to shimmy her strapless slip down around her waist also. She then arched her back and lifted her ass so she could shove the dress and slip over her hips and ass, all the way down to her knees, before lifting one leg, and then the other out of the garments. 

Once the dress and slip were off, Lena sat up against the back of the cab just high enough so she could reach around her back and deftly unhook the rear clasp of her lacy black strapless bra. Once that popped open, Lena slid back down onto the mattress and pulled the blankets up to her neck before pulling the useless band of fabric off her chest.

When Kara finally returned from the concession stand, Lena had folded her clothes and had them sitting in a neat pile on top of the blankets, off to one side. Kara set down her load on top of the truck's cab, before picking up her clothes and locking them inside the truck.

Lena could smell the hot, fresh, large tub of heavily buttered popcorn, but even though it made her stomach rumble just a bit, what she really wanted to get her lips on was one of the two icy-cold 32 oz. Diet Cokes Kara had brought back with the popcorn. She had seen the beads of condensation on the outside of the waxed paper cups, and couldn't wait to take a sip as the case of nerves she had from taking her clothes off in the drive-in, during daylight no less, had her mouth feeling as dry as a desert even as it had her pussy wet as the ocean and ready to fuck.

Kara stood at the edge of the tailgate and looked at Lena huddled nervously under the blankets. She knew the brunette was naked, and already knew what she looked like, but that didn't stop her from imagining the sight of her body as she lay there in the truck.  
“Show me, please.” Kara asked. Lena was surprised by how gently Kara phrased her request, and it gave her the courage to do as she asked. With no one else near the truck yet, Lena slowly peeled back the first blanket and then the second to reveal her porcelain pale and toned body for Kara eyes alone.

Kara stared at Lena for several moments, taking in the subtle curves of her legs, her rounded hips, flat abs, and full breasts, before repeating, “Show me, please.” Lena knew what Kara was asking for this time, and like the last, she found she wanted to please the blonde. She opened her legs, revealing her glistening slit, and as she spread her legs wider, her swollen lips parted to reveal her deep rose colored pussy.

Kara starred in complete awe in between Lena’s legs for as long as she could before looking into the brunette’s green eyes and asking in wonder,  
“Do you have any idea how absolutely gorgeous you are?”

Lena was getting nervous for a different reason now. Kara was acting vaguely romantic, and she wasn't quite ready for that with her yet, so she reached down between her legs and ran a finger between her lips, getting it good and wet with her juices. She held that finger up in the air just in front of her mouth and said, “Do you have any idea how delicious I am?” and then promptly slid her finger into her mouth to suck it clean.

Kara was nearly salivating and would have sworn under oath that she had never in her life been as hard as she was at that moment. “I can only imagine.” Kara breathed, “but I fully intend to find out.”

Kara closed the tailgate and used one hand to vault over it and land on the bed of the truck. She immediately dove between Lena’s spread legs and began kissing the soft skin of her inner thighs, as she tried to hastily cover them both with the two blankets.  
Kara was lavishing sweet kisses all over Lena’s thighs working her magic on the tender flesh there, before gradually working her way in toward Lena’s soaked center. Lena had managed to cover herself up to her shoulders, but had no illusions that she and Kara would fool anyone who got close enough to see them. Even someone getting within hearing range would likely know what was going on, as Lena was moaning rather loudly under Kara’s expert ministrations.

Kara slow advances toward Lena’s aching pussy was building up Lena’s anticipation, so much so that when her lips finally lightly grazed over the swollen flesh of her outer lips, Lena squealed like she had just been doused with ice water, before sighing and squeezing her thighs around Kara’s head. 

Nibbles and small licks were next as Kara worked her way around Lena’s drenched slit, even going so far as to drop down and tickle the flap of skin between her pussy and asshole with the tip of her tongue. That was unexpected, and made Lena flinch, even as she moaned in appreciation. Upon returning to her mound, Kara brought long, strong licks into play, as she finally began to lap up and down Lena’s cunt.

Lena in turn, was wiggling back and forth in that strange form of ecstasy that is right on the edge of agony, as Kara’s tongue worked its way in and out of her womanly folds. Up and down Kara went on every third swipe up Kara stopped to thrust her tongue inside Lena’s pussy, Enjoying the way Lena’s hands immediately shot towards the back of her head keeping the blonde in place as Lena rode her face.

Lena had both hands entangled in Kara’s long curly blonde locks as Kara continued to burrow between her legs, and Lena even had a large corner of one of the blankets stuffed into her mouth to keep her from being heard as she went from moans and groans to shrieks of pleasure.

When Kara finally zoned in on Lena’s clit, while three of her long fingers thrusted slowly into her warm wet depths. Lena came undone at the dual stimulation she let loose with one last, all-consuming scream of  
“Oh my goddddd Karrrraaa.”  
and then climaxed, inadvertently clamping her thighs tightly around Kara’s head as the fire of her orgasm spread from her pussy to fill every corner of her being. For her part, Kara didn’t mind being trapped between her lovers thighs. She just took it as an opportunity to lick up every drop of Lena’s release, which kept Kara’s tongue teasing Lena’s most sensitive flesh and, in very short order, had Lena begging her to stop.

Kara crawled up the length of Lena's body, stopping to suck lightly on her breasts before moving onto her mouth to begin exchanging random kisses with Lena as she came down from her high.

“So, do you still want to be mine?” Kara asked as her legs rested in the cradle of Lena’s hips, while she used her elbows to keep her weight off Lena’s chest.

“Your what,Kara?” Lena gasped, as she tried to collect her breath.

“Just mine, for right now anyway.” Kara planted a surprisingly sweet kiss on her lips. “We can figure out exactly what mine means later.”

“I already am yours, Kara” Lena admitted. “You do things to me, make me feel things, make me do things…”

“You like being made to do things?” Kara asked a wicked smile painted on her lips

Lena looked away from Kara for a few seconds before gathering enough courage to say, “Sometimes, like when you ordered me to strip and it can be fun to give up control completely, like with the handcuffs. We barely know each other, and yet I already trust you to take me to the edge of what I'm capable of dealing with, without pushing me over the line.” One of Lena's hands released its grip on Kara’s hair and slid down her muscular back to begin squeezing her ass. “I did promise to be your slut, and as long as you don’t push me over that line, that's a promise I'll gladly keep”

The sky was completely dark by now, and other vehicles had been steadily pulling into the lot during the time Kara had been eating her out. They now had other cars fairly close to them. Kara realized this and told Lena that it was time for the movie. She carefully left Lena covered by the blankets and then hopped out of the truck to reclaim their snacks from the roof, and to adjust the speaker so they could hear the movie's sound.

Once Kara was back on the mattress, Lena scooted over to make room for Kara to sit. Kara put her back against the cab, with one pillow behind her head, and then told Lana to slide over on top of her and sit between her legs, with Lena’s head resting against her chest and the blankets pulled up underneath her chin. Lena agreed, and took her place in front of Kara, with the addition of placing the second pillow behind her head and shoulders, which gave her added comfort and helped hold her body upright to see better. Kara then pulled the Cokes and the popcorn in close, and they waited for the first movie to start.

The temperature was dropping, Lena was naked, and she was drinking an icy Diet Coke, but there was no chance of her getting cold herself. Not with Kara beneath her providing more heat, and two thick blankets on top of her to hold it in. The movie itself was a sweet romantic comedy that drew in both Lena and Kara. As the movie went on, and it became more romance than comedy, Lena felt her own arousal rising with those of the leading lady on screen, and her hands began roaming over Kara’s pants covered thighs.

“Take your pants off Kara.” Lena said.

“Hmm?” Kara answered, not really having heard what Lena said.

“Take your pants off. Now.” Lena repeated with an assertive tone.

Curious, and still at least half hard after eating Lena out earlier, Kara began to comply even as she asked Lena why she wanted her to take off her pants now.

“Well I think you should be as naked as I am and while I know you can't take off your shirt or jacket without giving us away, because covering your chest with the blanket would cover my head, you can still take off your pants.” Lena explained

Lena slid her bottom forward just a bit, so Kara could unbutton and unzip her pants and then begin to wriggle them off her hips and under her ass.  
“Sounds reasonable.” Kara replied.

Lena had to roll off Kara at that moment, while still keeping her covered with the blankets, so she could get her jeans and boxer briefs off all the way along with her boots. Lena then made her way back to her original position, sitting between Kara’s legs. Only this time, she could feel the bare skin of Kara’s rapidly hardening cock pressing against her ass and lower back.

“Also…” Lena admitted happily, now that Kara’s hands were diving under the blankets to take possession of her breasts, “I had a sudden, powerful desire to feel the length of that amazing cock rubbing back and forth across my pussy as we watch the movie.” Lena found Kara’s hands were still a little slippery from the melted butter on the popcorn, and she liked the slight greasiness that coated her breasts as her hands kneaded her flesh and tugged on her nipples.  
“Oh yes.” Lena murmured “You barely know me and already you know how I like it.”

“Don't kid yourself, Lena. You like it anyway I choose to give it to you.” Kara said, as she gave both of her nipples vicious little twists. Kara then slid her hands down to Lena’s waist and lifted her bottom up onto her lap, making sure to push her raging erection under Lena’s so she could freely slide her drenched slit back and forth along the length of her cock just like Lena had said she wanted to do. Lena gratefully made use of her new position and did just that, rocking her hips and lubing Kara’s cock up with her essence, even as the feel of Kara’s shaft got her hornier and wetter with each stroke. 

“I think I can make myself come just by grinding on your cock.” Lena huffed in between strokes.  
“But I want you in me.”

Kara’s voice was strained with the effort to keep from coming as Lena slid along her length. “Believe me, Lena, I want to be in you too.”

“Then fuck me, Officer Cock.”

“You asked for it, Slut.” Kara quickly ripped open a condom she had conveniently put in her jacket pocket as she quickly rolled the latex down her hard length before she lifted Lena by the hips once more, until she was high enough in the air for Kara to slide one arm beneath her thighs so she could quickly grab the head of her aching cock and position it right at Lena’s entrance. Kara had thought for a second about fucking her ass, but decided that pleasure could wait for another day, and slowly lowered Lena’s soaked pussy onto her cock.

“ Oh Yeesss.” Lena moaned as she felt Kara’s cock slide inside. Her hands were still busy keeping the blanket high enough to keep her covered, so Kara put her hands back on Lena’s hips and began to lift and lower Lena with rhythmic strokes as she used her inner muscles to clench around Kara’s cock. The friction was incredible for both of them, but Kara wanted more. She looked around to make sure no one was looking. Thankfully with how dark it was and with the only light coming from the distant movie screen no one could see them. Kara carefully rolled them both over, putting Lena on her back, the blanket under her, and Kara hunched over her as she started pounding into Lena holding her thighs open with her hands.  
“Oh Lenaaa you feel so good. Fuck you’re perfect.” Kara moaned into Lena’s ear as she continued to thrust into her. As Lena could only drag her nails along Kara’s jacket clad back until her hands reached Kara’s bare ass gripping each butt cheek as she moan into Kara’s ear “More Kara... fuck please give me more.”

Realizing that the blankets no longer shielded her body, Lena dropped them and snatched Kara’s pillow to shove under her head as Kara continued to thrust inside of her. Lena was fairly low, and Kara was hunched over her so that the only part of Kara that came into view above the edge of the truck bed was her toned ass, and then only if Kara pulled back too far on the outstroke.

Still, Kara was counting on her neighbors being too caught up in their own sexcapades, or in actually watching the movie in the near-dark, to notice anything going on in her truck, so she reached down and pulled Lena’s leg up to her shoulder changing the angle of her thrusts as Kara started to pound into Lena’s pussy even harder earning a rather loud moan from the brunette under her. “Fuuh yes keep fucking me like that. Keep fucking me with your big hard cock.”  
Kara kept up her pace as she moaned out  
“Yeah you like that. Like when my big cock slams into your tiny needing pussy?” Kara asked as she pulled Lena’s other leg over her shoulder as well. Opening Lena’s pussy up for her thrusts  
“You like that Lena? Huh you like it when my cock opens you up like the slut that you are?”  
Lena could only whine in response. Kara wasn’t satisfied with that so she spoke again.  
“Answer me Lena or I’ll stop.” Kara demanded as she brought both of Lena’s legs to her own chest as her feet settled on Kara’s chest. As Kara stopped her thrusting but still remained inside Lena’s tight clenching pussy.  
“No please don’t stop please.” Lena started thrusting her hips upwards trying to get Kara to start moving again. But that little move alone made Kara spread her thighs again this time making sure Lena’s legs were flat on the mattress. As Kara’s thumb found her clit and started rubbing small circles over the sensitive little bud. Making Lena buck up against Kara once inadvertent making Kara’s dick plunge deeper into her depths. “Oh goddd yes that feels so good don’t stop your cock feels so good inside me, stretching my little pussy.” Hearing Lena’s praise made Kara start thrusting her hips once more.  
“Good slut now let me fuck you...make you mine. No other cock will satisfy you but mine.” Kara said as she brought a hand to Lena’s throat as she squeezed at the sides. “You’re such a good little slut Lena.” Kara lilted in her ear as she kept up her brutal pace between her thighs. “Taking all of my cock into your pussy. I love watching how your tiny pussy spreads around my cock.” Lena could only nod as Kara’s hand kept lightly squeezing at the sides of her throat.

Lena was lost in a haze of insurmountable pleasure.  
Having Kara’s cock buried deep inside of her while Kara kept moaning obscene praises in her ear. It wasn't until Lena felt one of Kara’s fingers circling the rim of her ass as Kara lightly pushed the tip of the finger into her tightly puckered hole that she saw stars form behind her eyes. “Yessss Karaaa I’m coming god...so fucking good you’re so fucking good.” Lena moaned out  
As Kara delivered one final hard thrust into her as she too came when Lena’s inner muscles locked her in a vise like grip. As Lena’s inner muscles continued to contract around Kara’s cock milking it for all it was worth. “Lenaaa gah so tight. Soo fucking good ugh.” Kara’s hips continued to give tiny bucks against Lena. As she rested her head against Lena’s chest listening to her fast heart beat. Giving Lena time to catch her breath before she propped herself on her elbows as she slowly and carefully slipping out of Lena’s pussy instantly missing the warmth and tightness around her softening cock.  
As Kara laid herself next to Lena on the mattress making sure to pull both blankets up to cover Lena’s naked form.  
“So would you like to go on a second date with me?” Kara asked Lena who was still trying to recover from her orgasm.  
As Lena finally recovered she answered Kara’s question  
“Kara at this point I would go on an infinite amount of dates with you.”  
Kara smiled as she reached over to place a tender kiss on Lena’s lips.

The pair quickly made themselves presentable as Kara pulled her underwear and pants back on and slipped on her boots as she hopped out of the truck bed to grab Lena’s clothes and heels from the inside of her truck as Lena dressed quickly. The two shared another kiss outside of Lena’s penthouse door.  
With Lena asking Kara if she wanted to spend the night. Which Kara had to unfortunately decline as she was working early tomorrow and would be on duty the rest of the day. They bid their farewells making plans to go out on Kara’s next day off the following Friday.  
Lena closed the door an idea quickly sprang into her mind. Tomorrow she would get in her SUV and speed down the same road she had made her way into town in. Just so Officer Cock could punish her slut. It would be a beautiful crime.  
Lena smiled to herself as she made her way to her bedroom falling asleep instantly as she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
